The Brothers Flub-Innocent Smile
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz become nice after getting exposed to The EN 2000 again.


The Brothers Flub

"Innocent Smile"

Chapter One

It was a typical day at Retrograde. In Guapo and Fraz's room they were in each other's faces bickering. "Is not!" Guapo argued. "Is too!" Fraz argued back. "Is not!" Guapo argued. "Is too!" Fraz argued back. The door automatically opened, and there stood Valerina. Guapo and Fraz had been too busy arguing to hear the door open, so she had to get their attention.

"Ahem!" she cried. Guapo and Fraz stopped arguing and turned their attention towards her. "Miss Boomdeeyay would like to see you two in her office" she told them. She stepped out of the doorway, and the door automatically closed. Guapo and Fraz entered Miss Boomdeeyay's office. "You wanted to see us Miss Boomdeeyay?" Fraz asked.

"Yes! Deliver this package to The Land Of Really Nice People!" she replied, handing them the package. During the trip to The Land Of Really Nice People Guapo and Fraz had angry looks on their faces-not saying a word to each other. A wormhole appeared in front of them to take them to The Land Of Really Nice People. They went through it and it closed.

The Land Of Really Nice People was a beautiful paradise of flowers, rainbows, unicorns, butterflies, birds, and bunnies. It looked like Heaven. Just then The Hoog landed, and out of it emerged Guapo and Fraz with the package. They were greeted by the gate guard, who was a VERY nice lady who was very happy and perky.

"Why HELLO there! What can I do for you two sugarplums?!" she asked cheery. "We have a package for you ma'am" Fraz replied. He handed her the package, and she signed for it. "I have a special treat for you. Be right baaaccck!" she said. She disappeared for a moment, then returned with The EN 2000-the same package Guapo and Fraz delivered to The Land Of Really Mean People.

"Here you go. You boys deserve a nice reward for bringing me my delivery" she told them. "We're flattered and all, but we can't accept this" Fraz replied. "Oh but you MUST! PLEASE?! I won't take no for an answer" she begged. Fraz frowned, knowing he and Guapo had no other choice.

On the way back to Retrograde, once again Guapo and Fraz looked angry as they gave each other the silent treatment. At Retrograde they entered their room with The EN 2000. "So what are we supposed to do with this stupid thing?! Remember what happened the last time we were exposed to one of these?!" Guapo angrily asked.

"Simple! We toss it into the trashcan!" Fraz replied. Guapo tugged at it and cried "I wanna toss it into the trashcan!" Fraz also tugged at it and replied "No I wanna toss it into the trashcan!" "No me!" Guapo cried. "No ME!" Fraz cried back.

As they argued while tugging on The EN 2000, they accidentally tore it, and a swirly rainbow came out that placed a happy spell on them. Immediately they stopped arguing, and smiled widely at each other. "You know dear brother, we should get along and SHARE this package. After all it WAS a gift" Fraz said with a British accent.

"Right you are brother dearest. We should not fight" Guapo replied ALSO with a British accent. They sat the package down and hugged each other-feeling VERY chummy towards each other.

That evening in the lounge Guapo, Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege were eating dinner together. Valerina and Squeege noticed how quiet Guapo and Fraz were-that they weren't fighting, so Valerina decided to break the silence. "Sooooo boys...how did the delivery go today?" she asked them. "It went lovely Valerina my dear. The lady we made the delivery to was nice enough to reward our hospitality with a gift" Fraz replied.

Hearing Fraz speak with a British accent creeped Valerina out. It reminded her of that time they acted extra polite at that dinner party, and drove her and everyone else at Retrograde nuts with their manners. "Th-that's great!" she stuttered. She continued eating her dinner-feeling disturbed and uncomfortable.

That night Guapo and Fraz were in their pajamas getting ready for bed. They got into their bunk beds. "Goodnight brother dear" Fraz told Guapo. "Goodnight brother dearest" Guapo replied. They closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Chapter Two

The next morning in Miss Boomdeeyay's office, she handed Guapo and Fraz their package for the day. "Deliver this to Movie Land" she told them. "It would be our pleasure Miss Boomdeeyay" Fraz replied. "Right you are Fraz, brother dearest" Guapo replied. Both Guapo and Fraz had large overly-cheery grins on their faces, which caused Miss Boomdeeyay to give them a strange look-like they had grown three still had the strange look on her face as she watched them leave her office with the package.

On Movie Land at Studio 43 Fraz rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood the director. "Delivery for you. Just sign here my good man" Fraz said. He handed the director a clipboard with a pen. The director signed it, handed it back to Fraz, and Fraz handed him the package. Then took out his wallet, pulled out a tip, and handed it to Fraz.

"That's for your generousity and hospitality" the director told him. "It was our pleasure. Have a nice day" Fraz replied. "You too fellas" the director said and closed the door. Guapo and Fraz boarded The Hoog, and it left Movie Land.

Back at Retrograde In Miss Boomdeeyay's office; smiling Fraz handed Miss Boomdeeyay her tip, which she took with great pride and joy. "The director on Movie Land liked our service so much, that he gave us a tip" Fraz told her. "If I keep getting tips from you two, I will give you each a raise in your paychecks on Pay Day!" Miss Boomdeeyay said impressed.

Throughout the week Guapo and Fraz got tips for being super generous to their customers they delivered packages to. These tips made Miss Boomdeeyay VERY happy! "You two are DEFINITELY getting raises in your paychecks!" she told them. Their faces lit up with joy, and they high-fived each other.

Valerina was in her room sitting on her bed. She was suspicious of Guapo and Fraz's chummy behavior and excellent customer service. Knowing they were out making a delivery, she decided to sneak into their room to investigate. She got up off of her bed, and left her room.

In The Flub Brothers' room the door opened automatically and she entered. She got down on her hands and knees, stuck her arm under Fraz's bottom bunk, and pulled out The EN 2000. She held the package in her arms as she got to her feet.

As she observed the package, she recognized it as the same package she was originally assigned to deliver to The Land Of Really Mean People, before Guapo and Fraz went in her place. As she continued to observe it, she noticed a tear in it, and realized that THIS was what caused Guapo and Fraz to act all nice and well mannered, as well as when they did the FIRST time around at the dinner party!

Valerina entered her room and hurried to her bedroom. As she entered she headed straight for her bathroom. As she entered her bathroom she hurried over to the waste basket by the toilet, and dumped The EN 2000 into the waste basket. As she exited the bathroom, she dusted her hands off-smiling proudly.

She sat down on her bed to come up with a way to get Guapo and Fraz to start fighting, so that The EN 2000 would wear off of them, and they would return to their normal bickering selves.

Guapo and Fraz entered their room with their tip that they were going to give to Miss Boomdeeyay, when the automatic door opened, and there stood Valerina holding a chess board. "Hey fellas. I was wondering if you would be interested in a game of chess" she offered.

"WOULD we?! Why we'd be DELIGHTED!" Fraz replied. "Right you are brother dearest" Guapo added. "Well then meet me in the lounge, and you two can start playing" said Valerina. Guapo and Fraz eagerly followed Valerina out of their room.

As Guapo and Fraz entered the lounge, the chess board was sitting in the middle of the table, with the chest pieces already on it. They sat across from each other, while Valerina sat beside them to watch. Guapo and Fraz began playing the game. They each took turns moving the chess pieces until finally Guapo won the game.

Valerina hoped Fraz was mad at Guapo-accusing him of cheating. But to her dismay Fraz congradulated Guapo on winning. "You're not mad at Guapo for beating you?!" Valerina asked Fraz. "Why should I be Valerina my dear? He won fair and square" Fraz replied. "But what if he cheated?!" Valerina cried. "Don't be silly Valerina dear. Guapo would never cheat. (looks at Guapo) Isn't that right brother dear?" "That's correct brother dearest" Guapo replied.

Guapo and Fraz thanked Valerina for the chess game, took the chess board, and left the lounge. Valerina rubbed her temples in frustration-trying to think of another way to get them to fight. Just then she got an idea!

In The Flub Brothers' room they were sitting in front of the TV, watching "The Buddy Buttocks Show", when Valerina entered again. "Say boys? I was wondering. Would you two like to play a game of triangle ball after dinner?" she asked. "We would be delighted to Valerina my dear" Fraz replied. "Great! I'll meet you two in The Sports Room after dinner!" Valerina cried. She left the room and Guapo and Fraz went back to watching "The Buddy Buttocks Show".

After dinner Guapo and Fraz met up with Valerina in The Sports Room, holding a green triangular-shaped ball. Guapo and Fraz took turns dribbling the ball like a basketball. They passed it to each other, and Fraz made a slam dunk in a basketball hoop. He and Guapo high-fived each other, much to Valerina's dismay.

"Aren't you upset you lost Guapo?!" Valerina cried. "Not at all. After all it's only a game. It's not about winning. It's about having fun" Guapo replied. "That was fun and all, but we need to head on back to our room now to get ready for bed. Goodnight Valerina dear" Fraz said.

As Guapo and Fraz exited The Sports Room, Valerina just stood there with a defeated look on her face. She knew she couldn't give up-that she had to find SOMEWAY to get Guapo and Fraz to fight, so that The EN 2000 would wear off of them.

Chapter Three

The next day at Retrograde, Guapo and Fraz returned from making their daily delivery, where they went to their room. The door automatically opened and there stood Valerina. "Guys? We need to talk" she said. She entered the room, and Guapo and Fraz prepared for what she had to say.

"You two are NOT yourselves! You're under a spell! The En 2000-that package you received from The Land Of Really Nice People, is what's making you act all nice and well-mannered! THAT'S the reason why you've been getting tips! It's only temporary! Eventually it'll wear off!" Valerina explained.

Realizing they had forgotten all about The EN 2000 until now, Fraz got down on his hands and knees, reached under his bottom bunk for it, only to discover that it was gone! "I, uh, have a confession to make. I, uh, threw it away in the waste basket in my bathroom! It was for your own good! I'm sorry!" Valerina both confessed and apologized.

Even though Guapo and Fraz weren't angry with her, they WERE disappointed in her. "I really AM sorry! But I did it because I care about you, and want the OLD you back! Really, if you have to have some package to make you artificially nice, then it's not worth it OR the tips!" she added. She now felt better getting that off her chest. "I'm glad we had this talk. I'm going back to my room now. If either of you need me, that's where I'll be. See you later". And with that, she left the room.

"Do you think what Valerina just told us is true dear brother? That our happiness and generousity is artificial, and that it won't last?" Guapo asked Fraz. They both thought it over for a moment before replying in unison "Nah!"

Valerina entered her room through the kitchen. She then entered her bedroom, and lied down on her bed-hoping the talk she had would Guapo and Fraz had done some good.

Throughout the rest of the week, Guapo and Fraz continued earning tips for their excellent customer service-making Miss Boomdeeyay VERY happy. "Pay Day is in a couple of days. You two hard-working employees are getting your hard-earned raises as promised" she told them. They got excited over this.

The next day Guapo and Fraz worked overtime to get as high-as-raises as they could. That evening they ate dinner in the lounge with Valerina and Squeege. After dinner they took a bath, and got ready for bed. They got into their bunk beds and went to sleep.

The next morning in the lounge, the four couriers were having breakfast, when Miss Boomdeeyay's voice boomed over the intercom. "Pay Day! Pay Day!" came Miss Boomdeeyay's voice over the intercom. Immediately the four couriers got up from the table they were eating at, and left the lounge.

In Miss Boomdeeyay's office the four couriers were waiting in line to get their checks: Valerina, Squeege, Guapo, and Fraz. After Valerina and Squeege were given their checks, Guapo and Fraz were last in line. They were excited as Miss Boomdeeyay handed them each their checks. So much that they did a victory dance.

During their victory dance, The EN 2000 finally wore off-returning them to normal. Just then they stopped dancing. "Thank you for the raises Miss Boomdeeyay. We really appreciate them" Fraz said-no longer speaking with a British accent. Then he and Guapo left the office. Knowing that Guapo and Fraz were back to normal, Miss Boomdeeyay was bummed that she wouldn't be getting anymore tips. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted" she told herself.

Guapo and Fraz entered their room and opened their paychecks-seeing that Miss Boomdeeyay had INDEED given them raises. "Let's spend our money on a trip to Seafood World on Job World. My treat" Fraz offered. "No let's spend it on a year's supply of guacamole!" Guapo suggested. "No, Seafood World!" Fraz argued. "No guacamole!" Guapo argued back.

They got in each other's faces. "Seafood World!" he cried. "Guac-a-mole-e!" Guapo cried. Outside their room they could be heard arguing as Valerina approached the door, and placed a hand to her ear smiling. She knew The EN 2000 had finally worn off, and that Guapo were back to their bickering, ill-mannered selves. They continued to argue as Valerina walked away from their room still smiling.

The End


End file.
